dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:MV Primary - Poison (Feat E-Sens)
Descripción 프라이머리 정규앨범 발매 전 선공개곡 '독(Feat. E-Sens of 슈프림팀)' 뮤직비디오 Music Video by Primary, "Poison" (Feat. E-Sens of Supreme Team). _______________________________________________ 시간 지나 먼지 덮인 많은 기억 시간 지나면서 내 몸에 쌓인 독 자유롭고 싶은 게 전보다 훨씬 더 심해진 요즘 난 정확히 반쯤 죽어있어 눈에 보이는 건 아니지만 난 믿은 것 그게 날 이끌던 걸 느낀 적 있지 분명 그 시작을 기억해 나를 썩히던 모든 걸 비워내 붙잡아야지 잃어가던 것 지금까지의 긴 여행 꽉 쥔 주먹에 신념이 가진 것의 전부라 말한 시절엔 겁먹고 낡아 버린 모두를 비웃었지 반대로 그들은 날 겁 줬지 나 역시 나중엔 그들같이 변할 거라고 어쩔 수 없이 그러니 똑바로 쳐다보라던 현실 그는 뛰고 싶어도 앉은 자리가 더 편하대 매번 그렇게 나와 너한테 거짓말을 해 그 담배 같은 위안 땜에 좀먹은 정신 어른이 돼야 된다는 말 뒤에 숨겨진 건 최면일 뿐 절대 현명해 지고 있는 게 아냐 안주하는 것뿐 줄에 묶여있는 개마냥 배워가던 게 그런 것들뿐이라서 용기 내는 것만큼 두려운 게 남들 눈이라서 그 꼴들이 지겨워서 그냥 꺼지라 했지 내 믿음이 이끄는 곳 그 곳이 바로 내 집이며 내가 완성되는 곳 기회란 것도 온다면 옆으로 치워놓은 꿈 때문에 텅 빈 껍데기뿐인 너 보단 나에게 마음껏 비웃어도 돼 날 걱정하는 듯 말하며 니 실패를 숨겨도 돼 다치기 싫은 마음뿐인 넌 가만히만 있어 그리고 그걸 상식이라 말하지 비겁함이 약이 되는 세상이지만 난 너 대신 흉터를 가진 모두에게 존경을 이겨낸 이에게 축복을 깊은 구멍에 빠진 적 있지 가족과 친구에겐 문제없이 사는 척 뒤섞이던 자기 혐오와 오만 거울에서 조차 날 쳐다보는 눈이 싫었어 열정의 고갈 어떤 누구보다 내가 싫어하던 그 짓들 그게 내 일이 된 후엔 죽어가는 느낌뿐 다른 건 제대로 느끼지 못해 뒤틀려버린 내 모습 봤지만 난 나를 죽이지 못해 그저 어딘가 먼 데로 가진 걸 다 갖다 버린대도 아깝지 않을 것 같던 그 때는 위로가 될만한 일들을 미친놈같이 뒤지고 지치며 평화는 나와 관계없는 일이었고 불안함 감추기 위해 목소리 높이며 자존심에 대한 얘기를 화내며 지껄이고 헤매었네 어지럽게 누가 내 옆에 있는지도 모르던 때 그 때도 난 신을 믿지 않았지만 망가진 날 믿을 수도 없어 한참을 갈피 못 잡았지 내 의식에 스며든 질기고 지독한 감기 몇 시간을 자던지 개운치 못한 아침 조바심과 압박감이 찌그러트려놓은 젊음 거품, 덫들, 기회 대신 오는 유혹들 그 모든 것의 정면에서 다시 처음부터 붙잡아야지 잃어가던 것 급히 따라가다 보면 어떤 게 나인지 잊어가 점점 멈춰야겠으면 지금 멈춰 우린 중요한 것들을 너무 많이 놓쳐 "Poison" Lyrics (summary in English): 'Poison' was written by E-Sens and is a personal response to the things he has been going through since his sudden halt in the music industry. The song starts with how so much time continues to go by and all he wants is to be free, but because of all the restraints, he feels half-gone. He expresses having to hide his real emotions from his friends and family because he wants to get on with his life without them being affected by his pain. Long days and restless nights, all the while he has trouble recognizing who he has become. The song ends with how he knows he needs to slow down and just stop to think about how we've all gotten caught up in the small things and forgotten what's important. Categoría:Vídeos